<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (before i make a move) by ReciteYourCoordinatesLikeLaRosaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727727">been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (before i make a move)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReciteYourCoordinatesLikeLaRosaria/pseuds/ReciteYourCoordinatesLikeLaRosaria'>ReciteYourCoordinatesLikeLaRosaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oikawa is in denial, Pining, honestly oblivious dumbasses, i am bad at emotions, is there a plot? no, just oikawa pining and iwa-chan being an idiot best friend, no spoilers &lt;3 (yet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReciteYourCoordinatesLikeLaRosaria/pseuds/ReciteYourCoordinatesLikeLaRosaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Iwa-chan does things that makes Tooru want to fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>been waiting and waiting for you to make a move (before i make a move)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru’s been in love with his best friend for eight years.</p>
<p>Honestly, it’s a testimony to how dense Iwa-chan actually is. Five years of pining and three years of flirting but the most affection Iwa-chan has ever managed to show him was when he’d been bed-ridden with that fucking knee injury. An affection Tooru couldn’t really enjoy because he was very much depressed and contemplating the possibility of suicide bombing Area 51 because what was the point of life anyway.</p>
<p>But like, it’s fine.</p>
<p>Everything’s completely fine.</p>
<p>Even when Iwa-chan shows up to the gym with a confession letter and a box of chocolates, looking baffled but not being able to control the blush that creeps up his neck.</p>
<p>Ignoring the <em>tch </em>that goes off in Tooru’s brain, he puts on a fake, fake grin. “Iwa-chan! Did someone confess to you? My, my, to imagine someone would be able to look past all that ugly-“</p>
<p>Tooru ducks just as a hand swings to smack him in the head.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, so violent!”</p>
<p>“Mind your own business, Shittykawa,” Iwa-chan says, shoving the letter and chocolates inside his locker. Tooru can’t read the expression on his face. Fine, that’s <em>fine.</em> It’s not like they’ve been best friends for 13 years.</p>
<p>Actually Tooru still feels like suicide bombing Area 51. What’s the point of life.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sometimes Iwaizumi does things that makes Tooru want to die.</p>
<p>Like last Saturday, when Tooru had been curled up on the sofa and Iwa-chan had tucked him in with a blanket unprompted.</p>
<p>Or the day after, when Tooru woke up in his bed, and realized Iwa-chan must have carried him to his room.</p>
<p>Or yesterday, when Iwaizumi walked out of his math class holding hands with a girl Tooru did not know and had not cared to know before he saw her walking with <em>his </em>Iwa-chan. Tooru hid behind the stairwell before they could see him.</p>
<p>Three different days, three different ways to die.</p>
<p>There’s a pain in his chest that Tooru wishes was due to Hanahaki. In the stories, Hanahaki always ends Happily Every After. He closes his eyes shut and wishes with a longing that makes his heart feel heavy.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A lot of people are in love with Tooru.</p>
<p>Tooru knows this.</p>
<p>He also knows that Iwaizumi is not one of them.</p>
<p>“Shittykawa,” Iwa-chan says.</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying,” Iwa-chan says.</p>
<p>“Sometimes you’re too much,” Iwa-chan says, eyes closed and face tired. Tooru always locks himself in the bathroom after this particular comment.</p>
<p>Sometimes Tooru will take the Karaoke mic and sing at the top of his lungs<em>, “Pain’s more trouble than love is worth….”</em></p>
<p>Life is always just. So fucking pointless.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The music is. SO. LOUD.</p>
<p>Tooru looks at the drink in his hand, and wonders how many he’s already had. The room’s spinning. Why is he here again? Oh, right, right, right. Iwa-chan’s girlfriend invited him to her birthday. There’s too much booze. Tooru doesn’t usually drink, but Iwa-chan’s been missing since his <em>girlfriend </em>dragged him off to god knows where to do god knows what, so there’s no one to stop him. Ha. Tooru feels like giggling, because, <em>ha</em>, his heart hurts so much.</p>
<p>“Oikawa,” someone’s saying. The voice is so familiar, and Tooru wants to drown in it.</p>
<p>“Oikawa,” they say again. Tooru hums in response.</p>
<p>“Tooru, get up,” someone – <em>Iwa-chan – </em>says, and Tooru blinks.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan,” he says.</p>
<p>He hears Iwa-chan sigh. “Dumbass. How many have you had?”</p>
<p>“Two? Maybe three,” Tooru smiles up at him. Iwa-chan’s really so lovely, with his tanned skin and bedhead hair and scary face –</p>
<p>“I don’t have a scary face, shithead,” Iwa-chan grunts, and his neck is red. Oh, oops. Tooru said that out loud. Iwa-chan sighs again. “Let’s get you home, Shittykawa. You’re way too pissed.”</p>
<p>“But I wanna stay,” Tooru whines, and Iwa-chan pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s really so, so cute.</p>
<p>Iwa-chan smacks him. “Stop saying stupid stuff.” He’s blushing again.</p>
<p>“Mean! Stop hitting me, Iwa-chan!”</p>
<p>The other boy grunts.</p>
<p>“Hajime, are you going already?” It’s the <em>Girlfriend. </em>Tooru really, really wants to sleep and never wake up.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mika,” Iwaizumi says, “I need to take this idiot home.”</p>
<p>There’s a bit of silence and Girlfriend’s face looks pouty. Iwa-chan doesn’t notice and continues to drag Tooru out of his chair.</p>
<p>Tooru’s feeling shitty, so he leans heavily on Iwa-chan and eyes the Girlfriend. Her eyes narrow.</p>
<p>“Stop staring creepily at Mika, Shithead,” Iwa-chan grumbles. He wrestles Tooru into his coat, and really, Iwa-chan is so nice.</p>
<p>“Dumbass. Stop talking, you’re embarrassing yourself,” Iwa-chan says again.</p>
<p>Tooru hums and clings onto Iwa-chan, nuzzling his face into the back of his best friend’s head. Iwa-chan doesn’t push him off when he’s drunk, and Tooru wants to take advantage of it. How shitty of himself.</p>
<p>He waves to Mika-chan, smiling innocently, and lets Iwa-chan take him home.</p>
<p>Sometimes Iwa-chan does things that makes Tooru want to fly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that morning, Tooru wakes up in Iwa-chan’s bed, which is not unusual.</p>
<p>They’ve had sleepovers before, so many of them that it doesn’t even make Tooru’s heart pound anymore. Tooru’s grown used to waking pressed up against his best friend, watching the sunlight pour over tanned skin and lean muscles.</p>
<p>He’s grown used to it. Mostly.</p>
<p>His heart doesn’t skip a beat when Iwa-chan’s arms tighten around his waist. It doesn’t.</p>
<p>He remembers through the fog in his brain that he has a hangover, from drinking booze at the <em>Girlfriend’s </em>party, where Iwa-chan had left him alone for over an hour, due to which Tooru had managed to get himself so pissed that he doesn’t even remember coming home.</p>
<p>Tooru sighs and tries not to wake Iwa-chan up, but he trips over air and crashes to floor. Iwa-chan grunts, rolls over in his sleep, and tells Tooru that there is a glass of water with an Advil waiting in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Tooru loves Iwa-chan so much he might actually die.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! this is my first first fanfic dfjvnsfjng aaaaah<br/>anyhoo you can find me on tumblr @bokuto-kin  or  @it-would-set-me-on-fire   please come chat im lonely &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>title is from the song "into you" by ariana grande</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>